The Black Mamba
The Black Mamba was a Middleweight built by Team Retic that competed in the 2004 RFL Nationals. It was a multi colored, invertible, two wheeled, wedge robot with no active weapons. The Black Mamba did poorly in competition, losing both of its fights, and it was retired promptly afterwards. As well as the 2004 RFL Nationals, The Black Mamba also competed in the final Steel Conflict event, the Southwest Division Championships.The team that built The Black Mamba also built Featherweight Damien, which was slightly more successful. Robot History The Black Mamba's first fight was against the full body spinner of Killjoy. This fight started with Killjoy spinning up to speed, and popping the side of The Black Mamba, this tore a gash in the left rear side of The Black Mamba. Killjoy then came in and delivered a devastating blow to the rear of The Black Mamba, this lodged the two robots together, and the match had to be paused to separate the two robots. The two robots were stuck together so fast that the announcer had to keep the audience entertained while the robots were separated. Once they were separated Killjoy got back up to speed, and started ripping into the top armor of The Black Mamba. Killjoy then strafed to the side, and delivered a blow to front left corner of the wedgebot. The Black Mamba then came in for an attack, and managed to stop Killjoy's spinner but took some more damage to the wedge for its troubles, it followed this up by ramming Killjoy into the rails. Killjoy escaped, and spun back up before striking The Black Mamba again, ripping chunks of armor off the side of the robot. The Black Mamba then got underneath of Killjoy, however Killjoy's rotating blades on its spinning shell sliced the top armor of The Black Mamba completely open as a result. Killjoy then attacked the now damaged top armor, ripping a chunk of it off, The Black Mamba then took Killjoy to the rails. Killjoy then spun back up, and delivered a huge hit to the bottom of The Black Mamba, this peeled its bottom armor downwards, and prevented its wedge from touching the ground. Killjoy then delivered another hit, this sent The Black Mamba spinning, after a few more minor pops from Killjoys weapon The Black Mamba then took a major hit that disabled half of its drive, this caused The Black Mamba to tap out meaning Killjoy had won by Knockout with 14 seconds left on the clock. This loss meant that The Black Mamba was now in the losers bracket against the toothed wedge of Stahl. This fight started with each robot getting under the other, trying to gain traction before Stahl thrust Black Mamba into the rails. However Stahl got stuck under the rails with The Black Mamba on top of it, neither robot could move so the match was paused to free the two machines from the rails. Once the fight resumed Stahl immediately slammed into The Black Mamba, sending it into the rails, The Black Mamba then got underneath Stahl, and attempted to do the same. This however failed, and after more positioning Stahl rammed The Black Mamba into the rails yet again. Stahl then tried pushing The Black Mamba towards the pit, however The Black Mamba got away, and wedged under Stahl, sending it over the back of The Black Mamba. Stahl then attempted to slam The Black Mamba into the rails, but missed and just hit the rails itself before getting under The Black Mamba, and trying to pit it yet again. This failed, but since Stahl was still underneath The Black Mamba it simply slammed it into the rails again. After more positioning The Black Mamba finally managed to deliver Stahl to the rails, however Stahl quickly got away, and gave chase before The Black Mamba repeated its earlier attack.Stahl then got under The Black Mamba, and delivered it to the rails multiple times as its opponent was stuck on its toothed wedge. The Black Mamba finally got free, and Stahl gave chase catching up with its opponent, and delivering it to the rails once more. At this point the duct tape used to repair The Black Mamba from its previous fight with Killjoy started to come loose, however this did not matter as the clock started ticking down the final seconds of the match, and Stahl won on a judges decision. This meant that The Black Mamba was eliminated from the 2004 RFL Nationals, and its only ComBots appearance. Due to its poor performance at both the Nationals, and the Southwest Division Championships, The Black Mamba was subsequently retired following this event. Results Wins/Losses *Wins: 0 *Losses: 2 Category:Competitors Category:Robogames competitors Category:Middleweight Robots Category:US Robots Category:Weaponless Robots Category:Rambots Category:Robots with Ramming Blades Category:Invertible Robots Category:Robots with more losses than wins Category:Robots that have never won a battle Category:Robots from California